Valentine's day special 2006
by Mama Yuki-san
Summary: sequal to my first work. WARNING: Rushed. I was almost out of time for class. I will review it in the next two days. Error corrections in the comments are appreciated!
1. Part one

Once again, folks, Valentine's day is coming up! Yes, in less than a month, all the happy couple will be kissing and smooching and nauseating all the single women Xx;;; I'm glad I'm not single anymore…Anyway, along with the season comes a new Valentine's day fic. Hope you enjoy it! Today, we recognize all the fantasies of the daydreaming, single 16 year olds who dream of their handsome prince. This also goes out to my fiancé, and one of our mutual friends. I'm giving in, girls ;;

(only problem is, my study hall teacher won't shut up!)

**!The Yaoi Diner!**

**Valentine's day special:**

" A Broken Heart" 

**Price: One romantic Movie, One carton of Ben & Jerry's, and one Chinese Prince Charming**

Duo Maxwell sat down on his couch and stared at the television in disgust. He sighed and threw his remote control at the offending images, pulling the blanket down from the back of his couch. He always got so frustrated at this time of year. All the little lovy dovy couples wandering around, making kissy faces and professing their "I love you"s, disregarding all of the single people who delve deeper and deeper into a fit of depression and rage as the day goes on. Duo turned over to face the back of the couch, staring at the cloth until he could easily see all the tiny fibers that made up the dark blue fabric. He was also able to see all the little shapes and impressions on the fabric, which to him seemed to all resemble little hearts.

Duo gave a frustrated yelp and flipped back over on the couch, pulling the blanket over his head. At least last year, he had some kind of company to help him deal with this dreaded day…

" So that's the end of our special report on how the lovely Peacecraft family is doing on this most romantic of days! Happy Valentine's day Everyb-" The TV turned off with a rather loud click as Duo launched yet another projectile at it that just managed to hit the power button; His shoe. Duo stood up and wrapped himself up in his soft black and white blanket, scuffling his way into the kitchen to go find the only two men who loved him in the world; Ben and Jerry.

He stood outside the door, tapping the ends of his shoes against the concrete steps. He wasn't quite sure why he was nervous…after all, the idiot wasn't really someone he needed to impress…

…Until about a year ago…

"Why are you calling me, Duo?" He asked with a grumpy tone to his voice; a tone that was not easily dismissed at 2 A.M. 

" _Listen, I'm sorry…I just needed to talk to someone right now…" Duo said, his voice shaky and quiet, as though he was sad. _

_He sighed, and thought about hanging up right then, but something inside wouldn't let him. With a reluctant sigh, He grabbed his glasses from the night stand, and pulled his hair back out of his face._

"_Wu Fei?" Duo Inquired_

"…_Yeah, Duo…I'm listening." Wu Fei replied in a drowsy, yet compassionate voice._

It was that night, sitting up and listening to Duo pout out his heart to him; listening to him share all his deep and pained emotions. Duo had just had another night terror about his childhood. In the past couple of years, he had been sharing everything with Heero; but now Heero had a life of his own, and a family. Heero could no longer be at Duo's beck and call for a sympathetic ear. That night, Wu Fei heard all about the real Duo Maxwell, and what and intelligent, caring, and absolutely incredible person he was. He also realized that night that he, Wu Fei Chang, Mr. Macho himself, was in love with the little violet-eyed fool of a boy.

So why was Wu Fei there on this lovely afternoon, where pheromones were creating a pink, mushy haze around everything, and heart were practically flying around his head?

' Why am I here…?" Wu Fei asked himself as he looked back up at the door he was standing about a foot away from. He was inches from embarrassing himself in front of the one person who's opinion mattered most to him. Hell, the only opinion that mattered to him. With a heavy sigh, he quickly and somewhat harshly knocked on the door.

Duo was about to take both Ben and Jerry inside of him when he heard the knock on the door. Duo whined a bit, but yelled back a reluctant " I'm coming!" and sat down both the spoon and the ice cream container.

Duo pulled his soft white robe around himself and came down the hallway towards his door, smiling just a bit as he slid the last two feet on the pine floor that lay there. He looked through the window to see who was outside.

Wu Fei stood on the other side, fidgeting a bit and messing with the handle of his sword. Duo sighed and turned around leaning on the door with a small thud. Wu Fei Knocked again.

"Duo…are you home?" For a moment, Wu Fei's heart sank. What if Duo actually had found a date for Valentine's Day? If that were the case, then his plan would have been completely ruined. Wu Fei sighed angrily and kicked the door a bit. Wu Fei's eyes widened when he realized that the door wasn't fully latched, and his kick had caused it to swing open, flinging Duo at him.

Duo yelped as his once sturdy door flew open, and he fell backwards. He was expecting to fall flat on the concrete, but he was surprised when his shoulders hit a muscular chest. Duo looked up to meet Wu Fei's dark obsidian eyes, and a stern expression on his face.

"Very graceful, Maxwell" Wu Fei said in an irritated tone. Duo gave him a sheepish smile and stood up. After regaining his composure, something suddenly occurred to him. What was Wu Fei doing at his front door on Valentine's day? Didn't he have some Asian babe to go home to and cuddle up with? No, of course not, Duo thought. Wu Fei was too much of a dickhead to women…

Duo looked up again, realizing that he had been standing with Wu Fei out in the Brisk February air for about ten minutes. When Duo caught sight of his friend's irritated glare, he blushed and invited him in.

Wu Fei shook his head at the younger pilot and stepped through the door, kicking off his shoes to the side. He looked around the house and found himself smiling a bit. The upkeep of the house actually surprised him. Duo, although an annoying person and a bit of a slob, actually had a very neat house. Everything seemed to be in his place, for the most part, save for the blanket that was tossed haphazardly over the couch, and the remote that was lying near the Television. He quirked an eyebrow as he noticed that the screen appeared to have a small crack in it…

"So, do you want anything?" Duo asked as he leaned against the doorframe in a languid manner, giving him a stare that reads pure boredom. However, Duo's true state of mind was quite different. A thousand different thoughts went through his mind. What was Wu Fei doing at his house today? Why did he seem so off-key…Why was he still addressing Wu Fei while in a bath robe that was far too short for him?

Duo suddenly felt very uncomfortable with himself as he began to slowly get up, trying to be careful not to flash the older boy anything as he made his way to his room. "Never mind for now, Wu Fei…I'll be back in a minute…" He said to Wu Fei as he dashed by him, the back of the robe flying up as he did and giving Wu Fei a rather delicious view of his former comrade's…

"Ass!" Duo muttered under his breath. "How could I have made such an ass of myself like that!" Duo continued to scold himself as he pulled a pair of jeans on under the robe, untying it as soon as the pants were buttoned. His exit had been far less than graceful, he thought as he pulled on a red t-shirt and braided his hair back up. His face was red from embarrassment, not only from his undignified exit, but he was almost sure that Wu Fei had gotten a more than clear shot of his…"

"But…" Wu Fei stammered as he spoke to Quatre on his Cell Phone.

"No Buts." Quatre sternly replied. " You're there for a reason, Wu Fei. Don't lose your balls now, you're already in too deep. If you back out now, duo will be suspicious."

"Are you sure?" Wu Fei drawled skeptically. " Duo's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box…"

"Give him a little more credit…" Quatre said sympathetically. " If you're going to get him to fall in love with you, insults are not a good first step." He informed Wu Fei in a rather annoyed manner. Wu Fei blushed a bit and agreed with him.

"Sorry, Quatre… I'm just not good at this…I mean…what do I do? How do I tell him?" Wu Fei said, his anxious state of mind obvious as he spoke.

" Just relax, Wu Fei…" Quatre replied in a more calming, knowing voice. " When the moment is right, you'll know."

At that exact moment, Duo's door opened with a soft creak. Wu Fei whispered his thanks and goodbyes to Quatre before quickly hanging his cell phone up and going back to his place by the door. As he saw Duo come out of the room, he smiled a bit. Wu Fei may not have always been emotionally attracted to Duo, but he did have to admit, Duo's ass had always looked scrumptious in those tight, black jeans…

Duo blushed a bit and tried to smile at Wu Fei " Sorry about that…I didn't mean to run out on you so quick…"

Wu Fei shook his head and smiled at the younger boy, taking another step towards him, careful to keep his shaking hands concealed from Duo's sight. " Don't worry about it, Maxwell. I was only standing here the entire time." He said, trying to sound harsh. Before he could finish his statement, he remembered the promise he'd made to Quatre, and changed his tone to a more lighthearted one. Wu Fei mentally sighed as he as Duo smile back at him, obviously not hurt by the statement.

"Sorry about that… come in, come in!" He said as he hopped over to the living room, plopping down onto the couch. It didn't matter why he was there, Duo had decided while getting dressed. The point was, he was there. He was some form of friendly company on this far too cold Valentine's day.

HA! I'm breaking it up into two chapter. XP nyah nyah! Expect the next chapter within a few days; its gonna get steamy in here!

( hehe..by the way, I apologize for the corny little jokes I made…I just couldn't help myself ;; )


	2. Part two

Duo sighed as he stared at the television. A romantic movie was on the local network, and said movie was making Duo more and more uncomfortable with his friend. As he watched the movie, he was continually thinking about himself and Wu Fei in the same situations Duo shifted to cross his legs under himself as he curled up against the arm of the couch, Wu Fei sitting up next to him with his elbows on his knees as he stared at the movie in confusion.

This is exactly what I hate about women, Wu Fei thought to himself. He watched in annoyance as the movie continued to drawl on with all of it's mushy contents. As he heard a sigh from the other side of the couch, he looked overto find quite an adorable sight. Duo was sitting curled up on the other end of the couch, nothing but his toes sticking out from under the blanket at the end. His eyes were wistful and a bit glazy as he stared at the TV. He had an overall dreamy look about him, and suddenly Wu Fei's heart was jumping again. It was then that he remembered his earlier conversation with Heero.

" It's a feeling I can't really describe, Wu Fei…" Heero said as he looked out the window at his blonde lover and sighed a bit.

_Wu Fei gave him a frustrated look and stomped his foot in irritation. " Damnit, Heero! I need to know! I need to know what it feels like, so I can…" Wu Fei stopped himself._

"_So you can what? Heero Inquired._

_Wu Fei blushed just a bit and shook his head. He was not exactly the most willing at the time to admit to anyone what he felt for the other pilot. After all, how odd would it be to admit that he felt this way for someone that he'd shown nothing but disgust and hatred towards for years?_

_Heero sighed and went on. " Wu Fei… there is no way to describe the feeling… It's sudden, rapid, and can make you do anything it wants to; usually something you'd never do in your wildest dreams…if not for that feeling. Wu Fei, whoever you're thinking of, I think you have that feeling for. Otherwise, you never would have come to me."_

_Wu Fei stared at him in shock, for two reasons. The first was that he had never heard Heero speak with such emotion and fervor when it wasn't about a mission. The second, Heero was right. Wu Fei never went to any of the other pilots for advice, let alone Heero. Wu Fei thanked his friend, still slightly in a daze, and left the house without a word._

Now, not long after this discussion, he was with that object of his affections, trying to keep his composure, or at least keep from molesting him. Wu Fei bit down on his tongue at the thought, trying to keep anything obvious from showing.

Duo looked over at Wu Fei and raise a brow. He wasn't sure if his friend was biting his tongue, or if he was crying.

Biting his tongue, Duo justified. Wu Fei never cried. Ever. He leaned up a bit and over closer to Wu Fei.

"Wuffie…" Duo said, looking him in the eyes and snickering a bit " It'll stop hurting if you let go."

Wu Fei gave him a surprised look, not expecting him to notice, and let go of his tongue. He had been biting it so long, it was starting to go numb, and he hadn't noticed. Duo stifled a laugh as he touched his friend's lips. " Your tongue is purple…how long were you doing that?" Duo asked. Wu Fei shivered at the contact, as well as Duo's close proximity to him.

"A…about ten minutes, I think" Wu Fei stammered, trying to avoid Duo's eyes. He knew if he locked eyes with Duo, those beautiful pools of violet would draw him in.

What Wu Fei did not yet notice, however, was that Duo was feeling similarly as he watched Wu Fei's eyes move. Brown, Duo mused to himself as he realized that deep under the dark, dark exterior of his eyes, a sliver of brown lay hidden, adding just a bit of warm color. Duo's own artistic mind took off with this concept, and he thought of how it reminded him of Wu Fei.Dark and cold on the outside, but upon closer examination, he realized that his friend was actually very sweet, and kind, and if given a real chance, he was very friendly. Not to mention how good his ass looked in those jeans…

Oh gods, Duo thought to himself. He jumped back to his seat on the other side of the couch, and stared intently at the TV. Wu Fei looked up again, and his eyes saddened. Had the fact that he wouldn't look at Duo upset him? Was Duo mad at him? Wu Fei felt his heart sink as he looked at his friend, who was sulking over on the other side of the couch now.

Wu Fei took a deep breath as he continued to stare at his friend. Heero was right about this…

"_It's sudden, rapid…"_Wu Fei thought to himself as he scooted over to Duo, barely catching his attention. Duo gave Wu Fei a look of curiosity, not expecting his friend's odd behavior. After all ,why would Wu Fei be leaning over close to him?

" _and can make you do anything…" _Wu Fei remembered with a smile as he slipped on of his hands into Duo's hair, loosening the tousled braid as his fingertips played in his hair. Du owas shocked now, so shocked he could neither comply or deny Wu Fei whatever it was he wanted.

_something you'd never do in your wildest dreams…_

Wu Fei's heart was pounding as he leaned in close to Duo, his breath playing on his friend's lips. For a moment, he thought of turning back; saying that he was just messing with him. However, it was that moment that his eyes locked with Duo's. Just as Wu Fei had originally thought, He was drowning in that beautiful sea of violet, so much so that his lips were drawn to Duo's without his own conscious effort to move them. Duo let out a soft an exquisite sigh as their lips met in a soft, yet long overdue kiss.

_if not for that feeling…_

Wu Fei wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but he knew something had. He knew there had to be a reason that he and Duo were now laying sprawled out on the couch, tangled around each other as the movie's second run was ending. However, as he looked at Duo's content expression, all thought left him. All that was left in his mind was this wonderful, incredible feeling. He kissed Duo again, the sleepiness in his eyes still wearing off, then fell directly back asleep.

Duo had been hoping to hear more from his new lover, but he just smiled and continued to watch his movie. He smiled a bit as the last end credit flashed across the screen in Japanese. " Happy Ending" Duo smiled and whispered as he kissed his new lover's forehead

"Happy Ending indeed…"

Ta DA! I'm done with this one. Well, not completely…

WARNING: I will be moving a LOT of my stuff to my Livejournal, because honestly, I wanted this story to get a little more graphic, hence the sleepy Wu Fei. On Livejournal, I can post everything, so look forward to my Livejournal account having the FULL storry, not the mini-version.(that and I don't think I can get away with writing it in the library. Sorry all ;;)


End file.
